


7th Hatch

by Sirrah



Series: Advent Calendar [6]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirrah/pseuds/Sirrah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Christmas Party</p>
            </blockquote>





	7th Hatch

”I got the cakes, we can start now!” Mamori chirped, as she rushed in to the clubhouse, hands full with boxes from the local bakery.

Mamori had somehow, no one even dared to think how, managed to bribe, threaten or black mail Hiruma to cancel their Monday afternoon practice and have a little Christmas party get-together instead. Their whole team was attendant, even Omosadake, all though that was probably because of the cake.

Sena looked at the pile of boxes on Mamori’s hands and sighed. She had heard the speech about how important it was for team spirit to relax together once in a while and even if he thought this was actually kind of nice, he would still rather be practicing. Christmas bowl was only few weeks away and at this point, every minute of practice was important. But he knew better than to question Hiruma’s decisions – and even better not to question Mamori’s quest for the cakes; for they all knew this was all about the cakes.

Mamori had whined about that too, you see. When she had somehow convinced Hiruma to let them do this, all she had been talking about the last week was the cakes. How Christmas cakes were traditional and most important part of Christmas parties. The look she had given, when Monta mentioned that it was actually a tradition to eat the Christmas cake at Christmas Eve, had made Monta depressed for two days. She had talked about cakes so much that Sena had actually last night seen a dream about whipped cream field, full of strawberry and chocolate players. The dream had been freakish enough for making him dread the fact that he would have to eat one those Christmas cakes now. 

Mamori was just opening the cake boxes, when Hiruma kicked the door in, Musashi following right behind him. Before Musashi had come back to the team, they used to fix the fringes on the door of their club house once a week. Now that he was back in the team, they only had to do that once a month; one of the few signs that showed how much Hiruma had missed Musashi being on the team.

“Oi! Fucking pipsqueak! Turn the computer on, we have a call”, Hiruma yelled as he walked in. 

Sena jumped fast to the computer, for he had learned to follow Hiruma’s orders faster than he had ever followed any of the bullies that used to pick on him, when he was younger. And not even because he was the worst bully of them all.

Sena flipped the computer screen on and as soon as he did it, a screen popped on it. And for his surprise there was a familiar blue and white uniform watching him and the rest of the Devil Bats who had now fanned behind him.

“Hi everyone”, Takami said adjusting his classes and clearing his throat a little before continuing. “We heard that the Deimon Devil bats are having a little Christmas party so on behalf of the Ojo White Knights, we wish you merry Christmas and good luck to the up coming games”.

Before Sena and the other could voice out their thanks or surprises, Takami’s face suddenly zoomed in.

“But more importantly, you can tell to that quarterback of yours that he can stop sending the espionage missiles to our school since, as an early Christmas present, Ojo’s fortress has now its own missile shield added to out line”, Takami said, with a self pleased smile and leaned back from the screen.

“Is that the Deimon team you are talking to?” Shin’s muffled voice suddenly called from off the screen and the pleased grin was wiped out of Takami’s face, replaced by a panicked one.

“No Shin, do…!” Takami screamed to his left where they could see a big palm closing in towards the camera, a palm Sena knew for sure belonged to Shin, before the screen went black.

It didn’t need much imagination to figure out what had happened, for they all had seen the destructive power Shin had with small electronics. 

“Now, every face to the TV! You'll see what caused Dallas Cowboys their last game and learn from it”, Hiruma suddenly yelled, startling everyone from staring the black screen. Hiruma had moved across the room and was now inserting a disc to their DVD-player – the one the local electronics shop had donated to them after Hiruma paid a visit.

“A game! You’re not supposed to do that in Christmas parties! You’re supposed to sing and socialize and eat some cake!” Mamori screamed out and moved up to Hiruma’s side while she talked. She ended her speech by slamming a Christmas hat on Hiruma’s head. Everyone took a step back.

“Join a glee club if you want to sing. We’re an amefuto team and we do things our way. If you don’t want to watch the game, then go... just leave the cakes”, Hiruma said, his grin widening at the word ‘cake’. Seeing that look on Hiruma’s face and the hat on his head, made everyone in the team took a step back. Everyone except Sena. He took a step forward.

“Umm… Mamori”, Sena said quietly, making her turn to face him, her hands defying on her hips. Sena almost took a step back. 

“Isn’t the Christmas all about love?” Sena asked carefully. He could hear the Ha-Ha Brothers snorting and even if he saw Hiruma slightly rolling his eyes, he continued: “And since we all love amefuto and it is what got us all together, isn’t it just right to spend the Christmas party doing what we all love?”

Mamori’s tight closed lips pouted slightly and her hands remained stubbornly on her hips. But slowly, both of them melt down until finally her shoulders slouched and a small smile appeared on the corner of her lips. 

“Well at least we have the cakes”.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and may you spend it in peace with your loved ones.  
> This was written a decade ago, don't have a beta nor is English my native language.


End file.
